Deus Ex Mankind Divided passwords
This is a list of passwords we discovered with Cheat Engine. It appears that like in DXHR, all computers (and presumably keypads) have passwords, even those that are not mentioned in any pocket secretaries or emails (see Passwords (DXHR) and Keycodes (DXHR) on Deus Ex wiki for info. We discovered this by searching for a known password string (e.g. "otarminator") in Cheat Engine and then browsing the memory region, which reveals more passwords, including those that were previously unknown to people. These passwords are then used for brute-forcing the computers in each maps. Unfortunately, we couldn't find any new passwords for the DLCs, due to a few reasons. Desperate Measures doesn't have any computers with known passwords, while System Rift and A Criminal Past has some, but the password strings are located far away from each other. Also, there's a chance that we might have missed some passwords, especially those for the computers in Prague. Passwords highlighted in bold are passwords that have already been discovered before, or exist in pocket secretaries/emails, while the italicized and underlined ones are new passwords that have been identified. NOTE: There is a bug in the game where if you try to go to the password input screen by pressing E, then there's a chance the game won't register the first password input and you have to remove the last letter and reenter it. Prague A *'DobraNoc (Bonbon)' *HobbySWAN (possible Neon computer? Because SWAN Services is the front company of a Neon dealer, Cygnus) *'ImCarcosa (Neon lab security hubs)' *tycoon999 *117S807N *'samithedog (Monument station registration office)' *'Starlight (Daria Myska)' *Almeisan *devotchka *'ST33LB3AM5 (Dvali apartment room 95 security terminal)' *bigbrother *linox2014 *tycoon999 *Wiedzmin *Egypt2030 *4456LMRTVB Prague B *ThemBones *Wiedzmin *linox2014 *bigbrother *Egypt2030 *VCORPP03L *'klmvp9951 (Palisade lobby/8F security hub)' *bbput5841 *brtvz5524 *'clemenza (Palisade 9F security hub)' *hjtrv8865 *'P34T45WF (Palisade 7F security office computer)' *pkbnt4537 *'aklvd6681 (Palisade 7F security office security hub)' *HYPERION *Puppets147 *'vincam (Radich's computer)' *dullember *''E4E5QH5 (TF29 HQ Miller's computer. This password might refer to the chess game that's displayed in his room's monitor, because it turns out these are actually chess moves. Presumably, Miller likes to play chess)'' *BurningIce *Messier45 (might be related to the Messier43 computer, perhaps another security hub? Messier 45 is Pleiades cluster. No other metro stations have a security hub) *ClickClock *'Cha12f5g9e (Peter Chang's computer, Prague 2/3)' *'Sharp007 (MacReady's computer, Prague 1)' *'McCr49f0eF (MacReady's computer, Prague 2/3)' *TFXXIX (this reads TF29 so most likely used by a TF29 member's computer) *'JJKPOXZ774 (TF29 HQ NSN computer)' *'NMKKHJ223 (TF29 HQ security room security hub)' *'ANTARES (Ruzicka station ticket booth PC)' *ELVIRA88 *'Bla14f5ku6 (Vincent Black's computer, Prague 2/3)' *''absolution (Allison Stanek's computer)'' *'ascension (Church of the machinegod security hub, 'Zdenek Domes' computer)' *'Messier43 (Capek Fountain security hub, Messier 43 is De Mairan's nebula) *NOFATE *'DELLAROCCA (Ruzicka station security hub)' *Symphony *'krodine (Teresa Petrauskas' PC)' *'Furvent6 (Hemingway's fine spirits PC)' *SWD5469 *'N3wsm4ker (Picus corporate vault PC)' *marquee *MACHINEGUN *YABLOKA346 *OVCHARKA *VREMENA77 *ELEFSIS *''Ouroboros (Olivier Berthelot's PC)'' *''KEPLER432B (Helena Volin's PC. Kepler-432b is an exoplanet discovered on 24 January 2015, looks like someone from Eidos Montreal is into astronomy)'' *PENICILLUM *GUTUNDBOSE *''LEPTONS (Floss and Mel's Computer/Felice Ullman's PC)'' *NOMORE *''NEBUKED (Otar's computer)'' *MUSTBREAKU *PAYTHEDUES *ZENITH *OCTAVARIUM *TS0110 *'may2020 (Stana Tomasek's PC)' *password6 *password5 *password1 *password2 *password4 **Note: password3 doesn't exist, and these bad passwords seem to be related *''FaithInU (Dagmar Pala's computer)'' *'Ascension (same as "ascension" above)' *1FreeWish *Alli300 (Allison Stanek?) *Ondrej Prague C *Photocopier *'scheherezade (Ashani Talwar's PC)' *PALSEC6874TG (Palisade bank unknown computer, likely security terminal) *nardinemorano *highdata001 *copyreport00 *'VIPsec487Tv (Corporate vault security terminal)' *PALSEC4654TI (Palisade bank unknown computer, likely security terminal) *'PALSEC6579AT (Palisade bank garage security terminal)' *intermission *'StrengthInUnity (Dvali theater security terminal)' *praisethesun *strongsurvive *WeaponDealerV1 (maybe a merchant's PC?) *'otarminator (Otar's security hub/Casino Sechub)' *'PaulWestlind (TF29 briefing room computer)' *'Aphasia5689 (Peter Chang's PC, Prague 1)' *'Auz1Lu51at1 (Delara Auzenne's PC)' *'Clod04sfd8s (TF29 Server admin PC)' *'Neuropozyne (Jennifer Phillips' PC)' *JHBKR55461L *TFSRV1569TRF *TFSRV2679GKR *''Bertillon1870 (Daniel Fletcher's computer)'' *'Origami1970 (Vince Black's PC, Prague 1)' *'tuscany2023 (Aria Argento's PC)' *heartofdarkness *TheFinalCut *'5896KLMO1BN (Versalife vault PC)' *'LKMN01259KNML (Tarvos vault PC)' *'GBNM45KLP53 (TYM vault PC)' *VODKACHRONIC69 *NeverForget *MASKEDCYBORG *Palisady0233 (might be used by a Palisade computer?) *'AugBuster003 (Monument Station security hub, Prague 3)' *''ElectricSpirit (Katjusa Vent's computer)'' *SHRIKELIGHT *PutnikovaSt *'AugBuster002 (Palisade Station security hub, Prague 3)' *fleurDelice *OL519xanadu *'AugBuster001 (Pilgrim Station security hub, Prague 3)' Prague D *NotAristotle *'owningthedevil (Nicholas Cipra's PC)' *nardinemorano *highdata001 *scheherezade *safeandsecure22 *LKMN01259KNML *GBNM45KLP53 *5896KLMO1BN *copyreport00 Golem City *thecause *'pozy45 (Marek Artin's PC)' *'strmsrg (Marchenko's PC)' *mhlove09 *FlyingStar *MirFlats *QuietFool *'raptor (Greenhouse security hub)' *builtforyou (Golem City ad reference, A Place Built for You) *'VM451 (ARC security hub, room 350420)' *'ou812 (Kvido Barkus' PC)' GARM All computer passwords for this area have been found. The unknown passwords are either possibly used for those computers that are already unlocked by default (there's 3 of them) or not used at all. *''SoulSlave (OldBlueEye/Marchenko's computer)'' *''jlarouche (GARM ID742)'' *''LambScream (WKS ID436)'' *MagicAnts *''MoonShine (GARM ID534)'' *macdad047 *annieboo *''HorseKing (WKS ID367)'' *'NanoSpika (Ice hallway security hub)' *''respawn777 (WKS ID398)'' *''kollerdark (WKS ID581 security hub. What, Koller is involved with Shadow Operatives?)'' *''DriedGrapes (WKS ID742 security hub)'' *'BaconChipsDonut (WKS ID038)' *''CatBathTime (WKS ID852)'' *''DevilToldMe (WKS ID267)'' *HornedBullGun *''PunchRocket (WKS ID569)'' *FunkPopRock *GiantIcePicker *''RedEyePatched (OldBlueEye/Marchenko's security hub. Makes sense, because blue eye/red eye and one of his eyes is blind)'' *allyourbase (are belong to us!) *''Charlieclaw (GARM ID354)'' *''andrespoutine (WKS ID463)'' Apex Center All computer passwords for this area have been found. The unknown passwords are either possibly used for those computers that are already unlocked by default or not used at all. *'arcturus (Reception hall security hub)' *fireworks *goldenage (of augmentation, DXHR reference) *''stormsurge (Marchenko room security hub)'' *''d3f4gh6 (CSO Security Front Desk security hub)'' *''dyc2p0201 (Meeting Room C103 computer)'' *wizardwd *solotovg (Soloto is a fictional brand of TVs in the game) *''rosebud (CSO Security Control Room security hub, CSO Control computer, and meeting room security hubs (in Coat Check room and near Lounge C1A)'' *schartech *''lowzone16 (Meeting Room C107 computer)'' Others/unknown locations Possibly Prague? *saveprivateroy *signaltonoise *'FrakkingUpTheA (Ethan's PC)' Golem City? *norestforus *secretpocketary *StandWithUs *everforward *AnaStefanJelena *Neuronex1000 *PasswordAid *PasswordKal *PswdNursery (Might be used for the Utulek Nursery computer?) *PasswordRiot *PasswordIvan (Might be used for Ivan Berk's computer?) *feedthesharks *civilizat10N Unknown These are some strings we suspect to be passwords. However, please note that some of these might not be passwords. *joker007 *AlesPK *prettypony *BIGshOT30 *Redbill *Hooded808 *PASSWORD01 *eagleeye *sletter *WEREWOLF *es23 *T1000 *ebert